1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a display device and an electronic device having the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a pixel and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a scan driver and an emission driver. The scan driver provides a scan signal to a display panel. The scan driver and the emission driver may be operated by receiving a plurality of signals from a driving integrated circuit coupled to the display panel. The display panel may be vulnerable to static electricity as signals provided from the driving integrated circuit increases and, therefore, a number of pads required to couple the display panel and the driving integrated circuit increases. Further, area required for layout may increase as the number of pads increases.